Harry Potter and the Death Deal
by Reohawk
Summary: Starts at the Sirius/Bellatrix duel. What would've happened had Harry saved Sirius? Who will now die and who will now live. Harry/Ariana Dumbledore. R&R No slash here.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe himself

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to that. I am not JKR, though I sometimes wish I was.

A/n: And so begins the first chapter of a as-yet unnamed story. R&R. I hope and know you'll enjoy it. Hope you like the idea.

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_Page 805, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

Harry was already moving, even before his mind registered the beam of red light lasering toward his godfather. Sirius wouldn't be able to see it, and it was up to Harry to save it. It was his fault this damned trip had happened, and no one would die because of him.

His feet shot him to the spot where Sirius was gloating, totally unaware of the death red bearing down on him. Harry, with all the skill of a trained duelist and professional Seeker, threw his hands forward and took the spell straight into his chest.

In mid-jump Harry was propelled backwards, far enough that he was able to see Sirius horrified face before he hit the wispy covers of the Veil. He expected to have gone right threw, but the air seemed to catch him. It clenched him in a gentle, lover's embrace. Harry closed his eyes, smiling peacefully, and let the Death Veil carry him threw.

&

Harry woke up, rubbing his vibrant eyes, and stretched. He uncurled himself onto his feet, and looked around. There was nothing there. Harry shook his head, blinked a few times, and rerubbed his eyes. This time he looked, the landscape was just as empty, except there stood a man.

He looked to be a young man, yet it seemed like he had seen quite a lot. Almost of if Fate had forgotten to put an aging process into. His hair was in the mid-stage of gray and black. His eyes, a light brown like the bark of an oak tree, were young but were deeper and wiser than Dumblebore. He wore robes, and was carrying a staff that he leaned on but didn't seem to need.

"Good, good. Right on time," mused the man. "I loath when they are late. Right then, Sirius Orion Black, follow me please." He looked up, seeing Harry not move, and started impatiently tapping his foot. "Stubborn fool. Looking young, too. Considering how long you were in that blasted prison.

"Uh, sir. My name's Harry. I'm definitely not Sirius," Harry said. He wasn't sure where the hell he was exactly, but he intended to find out.

"Harry, are you sure, Sirius?" asked the man, who Harry decided to dub Brian, after his similarities to Dumbledore. "Dying seems to be a rather confusing process, you emulating your godson would not be a first."

Harry muttered an affirmative, and Brian frowned. "Damn, I hate when you damn noble types die early. You're supposed to have an extra 200 years to live. Guess you'll have to go to the waiting room. Maybe your opposite is already there. Ain't likely though.

Brian started to phase out into the nonexistent landscape, taking Harry with him. Phasing, for that was what Harry likened it too, was an odd type of movement. It wasn't like a portkey, floo, or apparation. At least Harry assumed it wasn't like apparation.

Harry phased through many non-scapes, and felt himself pulling together in a room full of people. As soon as he was fully together, Brian pulled him onto a raised platform. From here, Harry could see that there were about 20 people standing there. There was all types of people; females, males, Indian, Asian, White, and Black. Of course that meant they all had to be staring at Harry, then peering down at stacks of sheets in front of each of them.

"At right you noble lot," announced Brian. "You might see have one more in your midst, or one less. Now this boy is called Harry James Potter. Anybody have them on your lists?"

The "noble lot", as Brian called them, started staring at the papers intently. Then a blue blaze erupted from one of the white girls, and the papers burnt. All of the lot started at her jealously. "Come on down, Ariana Dumbledore!"

&

By the time Harry had hit the veil, Bellatrix had been hit by 3 stunners and 7 bone-breakers. Both wrists and both bones in her left leg had broken at least twice. She had collapsed soundlessly, and everyone twirled to look to see where Harry had landed.

All they was Sirius curled near the Veil, clutching a worn trainer to his chest. Tears were steaming down his cheeks, his eyes already red from the intensity of his cheeks.

Albus Dumbledore quickly brought up the pluck to ask him what was wrong. "Sirius, would you be able to tell me what's wrong?"

"Of, hic, I can, hic hic, tell you what's wrong," screamed Sirius. "Your god damn prophecy child is dead because you didn't teach him."

Sirius adopted a voice that sounded quite like Dumbledore. "I can't tell him the damned prophecy because he's, hic, too young. I can't teach him Occlumency because so Voldemort won't kill me through him. Can't have that happen I'm too important." Sirius sucked in a much needed breath. "Instead I'll have Snape teach him, because Snape hates Harry just because he looks like James."

Sirius obviously couldn't hold back his wall of grief any longer, because he screamed in anguish and broke down crying again. At this, Remus swooped down and broke. They had both just lost the last piece to their best friend.

Dumbledore, who had been going paler at every word, went paler still when he saw how completely Remus and Sirius had let themselves go. He nodded and pulled out his wand and muttered, "portus," at Harry's shoe. Sirius and Remus disappeared.

Tonks was crying, leaning against Kingsley and Mad-Eye. Both of the guys were staring at the greatest wizard of all time with different mixes of anger and confusion. Apparently, what Sirius had screamed had hit home.

Dumbledore announced, "Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville have all been taken back to Hogwarts. I am sorry if you all have gotten hurt." He threw them each a lemon drop. "Simply suck on them and they shall take you back to your homes."

At this the whole room disappeared from the room where Harry Potter had died.

&

Harry stared at her shocked. Dumbledore! Questions were running through Harry's head faster than his Firebolt could fly. How was she related to Professor Dumbledore? Sister? Mother? Grandmother? Higher than that?

She started walking up to the elevated stage where Harry and Brian stood. Harry, being a completely normal 15 wizard, stared at her the whole time. Her hair wasn't the long, white, smooth hair of Albus Dumbledore. No, instead it was a curly light brown. While Hermione's hair could also be considered the same thing, Ariana's was a tightly curled fountain of mahogany hair.

She was definitely attractive. She was most likely 16, and she had started a long while ago to gain her hot curves. If Harry had thought Cho was beautiful, Ariana was the sun to Cho's candle.

She was about half way up stairs before Harry could pull himself away from her body and stare at her face. It was a face so beautiful that he believed that muggles could never achieve. Her face was obviously refined by magic, but not by any spell, merely being around magic.

And then he found himself drawn like a summoning charm. His vibrant green eyes found her proud twinkling blue eyes. Her eyes were a direct link to Dumbledore, but with such an obvious feminine quality, Harry wondered how they could ever be compared to Professor Dumbledore's.

Ariana had by now reached Harry and Brian. He took both Ariana and Harry by the hand and shifted away. They reassembled back in what might be called Brian's office. Harry immediately let go of Brian's hand, but it took him a second to let go of Ariana's.

"Sit, please sit," asked Brian, in the tone of voice that was very clearly an order. The two magical teenagers did as told. "Now, Ariana, you know what's happening, but I shall have to explain it to poor, brave Harry Potter. Oh, and Ariana, when you return to living, Harry shall explain everything that happened since you died."

"I can already see a question on your tongue. Please hold them all to the end. To start with what has confused you, yes, you have most definitely died. As has Ariana. What you need to understand is that noble people who give up their lives before their time is up to safe someone's life whose is up is a most important penance. If and when you do this, you get another chance at life," explained Brian. He heaved in a breath and went on.

"However, ancient laws require that you go with a most compatible person. Which is you, Harry and you, Ariana. Your magics and personalities are extremely compatible. It is a safeguard so you will always have someone to talk about your experiences here."

"Now because you have changed your history, you changed your life, the person you saved, and your mate you would have had. I shall tell you what would have happened with them, and some of what will or has already happened."

"Ariana, you saved your brother Aberforth. He wasn't destined to do anything with his life when you saved him, because he drank too much after you died. However he will have an important role in the new war if you convince him. Your mate would have been Harry's great-great grandpa. He married Atlanta Bones instead, and you see the product now. As you have figured, your most likely mate would be Harry. If it doesn't work out, there will be another person for you; however we shall not disclose his name."

Brian stopped to look at Ariana's reaction, and when she didn't even bat an eye and smirked at her, apparently humoring her, and moved on.

"Harry, because of the fact that all the people you left are still alive, it complicates mattes for you. Harry, you saved your godfather, Sirius. He will marry an old girlfriend of his and have three kids. He will die old. Your mate was to be Ginny Weasley, and you would've had three children. As I told Ariana, the two of you shall probably mate. However, if you don't, Ginny is your second in line. Do not worry about Ginny's love life over much, she will marry a school-mate of yours, and they shall have 2 children."

"Now children, because you died the death that so few actually do nobly, you shall be granted some rather nice powers. It shall not be an easy life, however. Now before I tell you your new powers, I have something to tell your Harry."

Brian took a deep breath from his monologue and began, "Harry, you are a prophecy child. You have not been told the prophecy and without my interference, you would not until the beginning of your 6th year. It is the reason Voldemort wanted you at the Hall of Prophecy. It is:

_**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES, AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"**_

Brian stopped talking after this, letting Harry sort out his feeling. Tears started to stream down his cheek, and his first impulse was to scream and yell and terrorize. He got out, "**Why The Hell Didn't**…" he stopped. He had seen the look of terror on Ariana's face. How could he possibly scare his possible mate so badly?

Through his tears, he could barely make out Brian make a respecting nod and Ariana relaxed immensely. Maybe she just had had some bad memories of angry people.

Now that Brian had seen that Harry was as fine and dandy as he was going to get, he moved on. "Harry, Ariana, you both will have two powers. One I will tell you about, the other will be yours to tell everyone else about. Harry, you shall be able to unlock a person's magical potential. If they have a hidden magical gift you can give it back to them. Ariana, you can now bring up the power levels of those of the people you love permanently. However, they are consequences and negatives; they are yours to figure out."

"Harry, it is time to go back to the scene of the crime. Ariana, to go back to the world of the living. Good luck."

With those ominous words, the two shifted in an un-shifting like way and reappeared in the Ministry of Magic. They were greeted with the pop of apparation and they were left alone.

A/n: Hoped you like the first chapter. Please review. Whatever you have to say, I'll take it. Thanks for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quite soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here's the second chapter

**A/n: Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. I tried not to put in so many confusing sentences. If you spot any, let me know. I greatly appreciate your input, and thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this one. **

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. It was quite comfortable for his old back. His fingers were playing with the empty wrapper of the lemon drop he was currently sucking on. 5 others lay discarded on the floor.

Albus's eyes lay weary and still on the now dormant device that portrayed Harry's life. It had flickered at least once since Harry had come to Hogwarts every year and before coming to Hogwarts 4 separate times. Well, nothing could be helped now. Albus would just now have to play keep away the Ministry from Voldemort. It was no longer a question if Voldemort would take over the Ministry, just how soon and how many Death Eaters would still be left standing.

The genius brain of Albus Dumbledore quickly shifted to a different topic: Sirius and Remus. He had never seen them break down that far. It was quite bothering to know that he had somewhat caused them that pain.

Feeling that he had covered that concept and there was nothing he could do, he changed topics again. The 20th different topic was Harry James Potter. It was quite difficult to know that someone died because you ordered them on a mission. It was even harder when you realize that if you had told them important information they would still be alive.

Ah, Dumbledore thought, hindsight is quite really 20/20. It is sorrowful that I do not know the future as well as I do the past.

An alarm deep inside of Dumbledore's magic went off. He grabbed it in his mind and noticed it was from Poppy. It could mean many things, but his feelings were that Harry's friends were awake and wanted to see Harry. Dumbledore would have to explain what had happened.

So, Albus Dumbledore rushed out of his office. If he had been 2 seconds slower, he would've seen Harry's once-dead equipment sparkle back into life.

&

Harry and Ariana stood in the empty Hall of the Veil. They looked once at each other, nodded, and stepped quickly to the exit. Harry was bursting with questions, but that nod had meant many things. Just one of them was to wait for questions.

Where was everybody? How long had he been dead? Harry's mind was on overload. He couldn't really think straight, so he just stopped thinking. There are quite a few magical ways to do it, but Harry picked the one any teenage boy would. Walking behind a girl and staring while she swung her hips.

Ariana smiled, knowing exactly what Harry was doing. It was quite a compliment after all the things Harry had done. She had watched him through his whole life, always so worried about him. It was the one of the decisions that she didn't like that Al had made.

She had been able to watch a few of the living whom she had a connection to. Anyone with her blood and anyone who would have had her blood, specifically the Potter family. She had watched James and Lily die, and she would have to sit Harry down and talk to him about it, because he had many details wrong.

Watching other people's lives had been quite weird. Each life was portrayed on an enchanted mirror, and it could be turned on and off whenever Ariana wished it. Until Harry's death, Ariana had watched Aberforth's, Harry's, and Albus'. Although she was considering to stop watching Albus' for his actions toward Harry.

There were some positives and negatives to the situation. She already knew what made Harry tick, liked all his friends, and was already in love with the Potter bloodline. The tall-ish and wiry stature. The glasses behind the alive hazel eyes. And of course the famous ruffled black hair.

Ariana had been in love with Harry's ancestor. He had been the only non-family member to understand what had happened to her by the hands of the muggles. Heaven had healed her of exploding out in accidental magic every once in a while. After destroying Brian's lounge, he taken Ariana aside and healed her magical core.

The best part was that she now knew how to do magic. 140 years of being dead and watching your brothers and the Potters learn magic will do that to you. All she had to was pay special attention to the Hogwarts teachers through Harry's mirror and she was fine. Besides, if she missed anything, she could always rewind it.

The only negative being that she knew Harry, but Harry doesn't know her. Ariana already knows all of Harry's friends, and likes them, but none of them know her. It'll definitely be hard to start a relationship. Especially with Albus being the Ron of the Dumbledore family.

After several wrong tries of getting through the circular spinning room of doors, Harry and Ariana had gotten out of there. They walked into the elevator shaft and pushed the button to go up to the Atrium.

Harry only hoped that it would be as empty going out as it had been going in. They finally reached the floor that the Atrium was on, and the door clicked open. It seemed that Harry's luck had just reached a downhill spiral for walking toward the elevators was Voldemort himself.

&

Voldemort was almost giddy with joy. The prophecy had been smashed, true, but little Bella had killed Potter. If she truly had, he would rescue her from Azkaban. But Voldemort was a cautious fellow and he had to make sure. That irritating brat had an amazing way to come out of situations where he should have died.

Bella had had just enough time to contact him with her Dark Mark before she had been stunned. Because of that resourcefulness, he might not kill even if Bellatrix hadn't managed to kill the "Boy-Who-Lived."

He had reached the Atrium and was walking to the elevators. He knew that he might possibly be throwing caution to the winds, but if Potter was dead, no one alive could take him down. If he's alive, he would have already fled and Voldemort would be free to check out the Hall of Prophecy and the Veil.

Of course, fate was not in Tom Riddle's hands. No, for if it had Voldemort most definitely wouldn't have met his nemesis coming out of the elevator. Potter should be dead. And Potter was going to die by Voldemort's hand.

&

Harry opened his eyes in shock when Voldemort appeared 15 feet from where him and Ariana had stepped out of the elevator.

"I guess it's time for you to tell me how much of an insufferable brat I am. You should probably include how often I've gotten lucky, and this time my luck will run out and I shall perish," said Harry, smirking. "Is there anything I've left out? I've only really had one chance to mock you. I promise I'll get better with practice."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed to slits in hatred. It seemed that Harry had gift in annoying the self-proclaimed most powerful sorcerer in the world. Voldemort looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Harry drawing his wand.

Harry finished pulling his wand out of his robes, and pointed it at Riddle with flourish. "Ready to dance, Tommy Boy?" asked Harry snidely. Voldemort's wand was out a sight faster than Harry's.

"Ariana, get out of sight," shouted Harry. With that he shot off a stunner at Tom before he could take advantage of Ariana's position. Voldemort side-stepped easily and threw a slew of dark-oriented spells at Harry.

Harry muttered, "Protego." The shield charm popped into existence around him and reflected off the shield without too much effort, although the last spell seemed to almost slip through his defenses.

Harry decided to take the initiative before it was too late and shouted out three stunners, a bone-breaker he hadn't quite managed, and 4 body-binds. The stunners and binds all bounced off a rotating shield he had created, but the bone-breaker managed to slip through. It hit his wand hand and snapped his pointer finger.

Voldemort screamed in rage and yelled, "You're dead now, Potter. You've awakened the sleeping manticore!" With that, Tom Riddle seemed to take off the kid gloves. He transfigured two chairs into pumas and sent them at Harry.

Harry shot cutting curses at their necks and killed them. Voldemort used a spot of his dark magic and the puma's bodies exploded. The explosions sent Harry into a wall, where he landed hard.

Ariana had appeared out of nowhere. She was on the other side of the Atrium, and yelling. The words seemed to swim slowly across the room before he could hear her clearly. "Come on, Harry. Get up! I believe in you."

With those words, Harry's head started swirling with memories. Dueling memories. It could have been the Potter line had hereditary memories, or that Ariana or himself had used one of the powers Brian had given them, or it could simply be that Harry was a magical anomaly and there was no explanation at all.

Harry didn't have much time to think about it though, as he was forced to dodge pure black curse from Voldemort. Harry shot a tendril of thought through his mind, searching for any memory that seemed to stick out from the rest. There were three.

Harry tried out the first one. He had to duck under another crucio and slide under a killing curse before he was ready though. He put his focus back together, and shouted, "Stupefy patronum!"

Out of his wand came a red whip, the exact same color as a stunner. It was about 20 feet long and was still connected to his wand. As he twirled it over his head to whip it at Voldemort, Harry saw the first glimmer of fear in Tom Riddle's eyes.

It seemed that old Tommy Boy knew exactly what was happening, and wasn't exactly happy to find out that Harry could do it. Well, Harry thought, let's see what this thing can do. Harry pulled his wand forward, making the whip crack towards Tom. Voldemort already had a shield, but with one touch of the whip, the shield shattered.

Riddle banished himself out of the way of the whip. As Harry's stun whip hit the ground, it disappeared. Riddle, showing himself as the cocky bastard that he is mocked Harry. "Come on, Potter! Is that the best you got?"

Harry used one of the other spell memories that had stuck out for him. He smirked, seeing it as amusing at what the spell he was going to use looked like.

"Petrificus electus," screamed Harry, whipping his wand forward to aim at Tom Riddle. The spell was bright white, and shaped exactly like the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry smiled grimly, there was no way Riddle could stop that one.

&

Amos Diggory arrived 10 minutes early to work on this day. He had a board meeting with Cornelius at 6:10 sharp and he need to be early. As he walked out of the floo network, the sight in front of him almost gave him a heart attack.

Amos saw the Atrium wrecked, with the Boy-Who-Lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dueling in the center the cause. The walls behind area were riddled with holes from what Diggory assumed was the killing curse. 10 feet in front of Voldemort was a large crater, probably from a reflected spell.

Amos saw Harry shoot a spell that would eventually become Harry's trademark straight at Voldemort. The sound of floos flaring and letting in more people. Cornelius Fudge himself appeared in the floo Amos had used and pushed Diggory out of the way.

What the newcomers saw was even more amazing than Diggory's first sight of the Atrium. Potter's spell had actually broken through three of Voldemort's conjured stone wall's and then broke through the most powerful wizard's shield like a hot knife through butter.

Voldemort had already seen what would happen and apparated away, but not before Harry's spell cut off Voldemort's left thumb. The crowd let out a cheer, seeing someone finally injure Voldemort, not realizing their danger. The spell, with nothing to hit, kept right on flying. The Potter thunder, as it would come to be called, was aimed right at Amos and the Minister.

Amos, who had been working out since Cedric had died, was able to dive out of the way. The dear minister of magic, who was unfit, could not. The spell punched a hole in his stomach, and Fudge crumpled unceremoniously to the ground.

Potter fainted, and mediwizards were called for both Potter and Fudge. Oh, what a morning.

&

Albus Dumbledore sighed, sitting back down in the chair in his office. He had just finished breaking the news to Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. They were devastated but rightly so.

Dumbledore happened to glance at Harry's magical monitors, merely out of habit than any part of him thinking Harry was still alive. What Albus saw had him creating a portkey immediately.

"Harry was alive," crowed Albus. The portkey took Dumbledore to the Ministry's atrium, for that was as far as the wards would allow him to go.

Albus Dumbledore's heart almost stopped beating from the sight in front of him. The Minister had a hole in his stomach that was being healed by mediwizards and Harry was out cold lying beside him. A girl, who Albus didn't recognize but looked familiar, was holding the young teenager's hand.

Albus, bringing up the voice that quite clearly said Leader of Light and most powerful wizard ever, yelled, "What in Merlin's Beard has happened?"

**A/n: Thank you for reading. Now please review and I'll give you a trophy. For those of you who are wondering why Dumbledore didn't recognize Ariana, she's been dead 140 years or so. And he was more worried about Harry than the mysterious girl he didn't recognize so leave it at that. Thanks, Reohawk**


End file.
